He Leaves Me Broken
by MaximumRideTwilightLover
Summary: Set during New Moon. Edward leaves Bella. Bella gets caught in an abusive relationship with Mike Newton. Then Edward and the Cullens return. Will Edward be able to piece together Bella's broken heart before Mike breaks her? E/B. Rated M for abuse
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I know I have another story I'm working on but I couldn't resist. Its set during New Moon, Edward left Bella. When he returns, he finds Bella in an abusive relationship with Mike Newton. Can he save her before Mike goes too far?

I don't own Twilight. 

BPVO

He left me…

The love of my life left me…

I can still remember what he told me the night he torn heart out.

Flashback

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

"_Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty and he's claiming to be thirty-three now. We have to start over soon regardless."_

"_When you say we-,"_

"_I mean my family and myself."_

"_Okay. I'll come with you."_

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You…don't…want me?"_

"_No."_

"_Well, that changes things."_

"_Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human."_

"_Don't…don't do this."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

"_Wait!"_

"_Goodbye, Bella. Take care of yourself."_

End Flashback

Now I'm numb…

I have to be for the sake of Charlie, Renee…and to stop feeling the physical pain that I receive daily…from my boyfriend…Mike Newton.

After…_he_…left, Charlie told he would send me back to Renee in Jacksonville if I didn't start acting like myself again.

I couldn't leave…even though he hurt me…I still want to remember him.

So, I turned to the confronting arms of my old friend, Jacob. Six months after we started going out and most of the pain was gone, Jacob imprinted on another girl he meet in La Push. After that, everything went to hell.

I turned to the only other arms that were still there…Mike's.

Of course Mike was pleased and so was Charlie…so when the abuse started, I didn't want to worry him.

At first we were fine; I could tell Mike had strong feelings for me so I went along with it.

Then he started getting jealous if any guy would even look my way. He would accuse me of _cheating on him_, and then slap me across the face. The first time he did it, he immediately said he was sorry and kissed me to make the pain go away. After that, he wasn't bothered. He'd say I deserved it and would hit me again for good measure.

After weeks of Mike's abuse, I got into a routine every morning, trying to cover most of my bruises and if anyone would happen to notice a bruise I happen to miss, I would quickly think of an excuse to make them stop asking again.

Ever since Mike started the abuse, I started having nightmares…It was always the same…

_I was running… running away from something terrible. I can hear them not too far behind and was gaining ground fast._

"_EDWARD!!!" I would scream over and over again, but he would never come. Why would he? He never loved me. He said so himself._

_I would be so caught up in my memories, I never noticed him gaining enough ground to tackle me to the ground. He would always laugh when he caught me._

_He would whisper in my ear, "You're mine, no one cares about you but I… never forget that…YOU'RE MINE!"_

I would always wake up screaming after that. At first Charlie would come running to try and confront me. After a few weeks he soon realized that it was better if he left me be so I could try to go back to sleep.

Even though I went through all this, I still decided it would be better if I moved on. Mike was right…no one cared for me like Mike did. No one loved me like Mike did. So I just went inside myself every time I thought Mike was going to lose it again.

My life was never going to change and I accepted that.

One day when I entered the school grounds, everyone was buzzing with excitement. All of sudden, Jessica wonders up to me with a wicked smile on her face. I then knew whatever everyone was so excited about, I wouldn't be so happy.

"Guess what?" she asked me.

"Whatever it is I'm sure you'll end up telling me." I muttered under my breath low enough so only I could hear.

"There are new students in the school." She explained excitedly.

"Why are you so excited about it?"

"It's the Cullens!" she practically screamed at me

"What?!" I heard Mike hiss behind me.

Why? Why now? I yelled at myself. I don't deserve to live like this. Does God want to watch me break down and kill myself, by sending the one thing that I absolutely desire but can never have.

As if reading my mind, Mike whispers in my ear "Don't even think about it." This sent a shiver down my spine.

Just then a silver Volvo appears in the parking lot. Everyone turns to stare at the recognisable car, then go back to their usual business all the while whispering, "They're back."

Mike suddenly jerked me forward to bring me out of my mind.

"Come on." He hissed in my ear.

It was then that I realized that this was my reality and that…Edward…would never take me back. I was Mike's girlfriend, and nothing was going to change that.

**EPVO**

Forks…

The very placed I never wanted to return to…the very place where I left the love of my life…no not life…existence, behind.

Now I'm back and more miserable than ever. It didn't help due to the fact that I knew Alice was hiding something from me because since the time we left Alaska, she has been continually reciting every national anthem of every country in the world.

_Australia's all let us rejoice, for we are young and free_

_With golden soil and wealth of us, our land is earth by sea…_

"Alice, please, stop it and tell me what you saw." I hissed at her after she just started on the Australian anthem.

"Wait and see." She giggled.

Just then we pulled into the parking lot. It seems nothing has change because everyone had nothing batter to do than to stop and stare at our arrival.

I couldn't help it but I scanned the area looking for my angel. After what seemed like an eternity, I finally spotted her. She was still beautiful, but something about the way she stood next to Mike Newton made me uneasy. Then she looks in our direction. A look of horror and disbelief are evident on her beautiful face.

Suddenly, Alice gasped. Without turning to look at her, I read her vision.

_I see Bella, looking terrified up against the wall. The person cornering her laughs menacingly._

"_You're mine, your sweet Edward is here but has he come to even speak to you?"_

_In a small voice, I hear Bella's defeated reply, "No."_

"_No, of course not, because you're nothing to him, nothing. I'm the only one who loves you. So don't let me catch you even thinking about Edward. You're mine, not his…are we clear?" All through that speech, I could hear he was surprisingly calm, as if he knew he was telling the truth._

_Bella again replies in a small voice, "Yes."_

"_But since I already caught you eyeing your sweet Edward all day, I better make sure what I said sinks in." Suddenly the unknown man starts hit my sweet angel. All you hear is small whimpering and the continuation of hitting and kicking._

I had to force myself out of Alice's vision. I could hear Alice dry sobbing into Jasper's arms. I then felt a calming sensation overcome me. I gave Jasper a grateful nod.

When I looked over to my angel, I finally saw what she really looked like…a pale, scared teenage girl. As I watch, Mike placed an arm around my Bella, she flinched as if he was going to hurt her. When she realized he wasn't, she immediately composed herself.

No one even notices…

She is beaten, and nobody even realizes it.

I wanted to tare that vile Mike Newton away from my angel and give him a savage beating.

Instead, I got slowly out of my car, and made my way to the school's main office with the rest of my family.

As I walked, I couldn't help but think how vulnerable Bella look in the presence of Newton, I knew then that he had to be stopped, I knew then that My Bella…my sweet angel…was being abused.

So what do you think? Please review and also check out my other story…"Downworlder Battle".

The next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Sorry it took so long to get the next chapter up. Year 12 can be very time consuming sometimes but I'm visiting my grandparents so I have so free time on my hands. So here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 2:

BPOV

I just couldn't believe my eyes. The love of my life was here…he came back.

_Don't get your hopes up, he's not here because of you; remember what he said in the forest._

That's right; he's not here because of me. He made it perfectly clear he was not in love with me. So…why his he here with the rest of the Cullens. Ah…the Cullens. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and _Edward_. God I miss them…even Alice with her shopping sprees and the Barbie Bella she would always do to me. Even Rose; who didn't exactly accept me into the family. Esme was always like a mother to me and Carlisle was like a father. Emmett was my big, protective brother who reminded me of a big, cuddly teddy bear. I never got to know Jasper really well, he usually kept his distance when I was around. I don't blame him for the family leaving. He was always careful; I was the one that messed things up.

Suddenly, Mike gave me a nice hit to my already bruised rip cage. I winced in pain. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Jasper also wincing. Unfortunately so did Alice and _Him_.

All three turned in my direction, with pitiful looks on their faces. Then again turned into fury and anger. Out of habit I flinched in fear. When they noticed my reaction, their faces became ones of worry.

_Why do they care? They left me, not the other way round._

With sadness all over my body, I followed Mike and the others inside. I stole one last glance at the Cullens and noticed something familiar in his eyes. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was a look of longing and lust.

EPOV

When we got out of the car, Alice's mind screamed at me for attention.

_Edward!! She's here, she's here!! Look, there she is. Standing outside the cafeteria. Why does she look like someone going to hit her any minute? And why is she with Mike!?_

"I don't know Alice, and I don't care." I answered without emotion.

Suddenly Jasper gasped and grabs his rip cage in pain. I looked at his thoughts out of habit.

_Pain…nothing but endless pain. Edward, its coming from her...it's coming from Bella._

His words hit like a tone of bricks. My Bella…my sweet and innocent Bella…in pain. That's not possible.

Alice, Jasper and I turned to Bella. She must have heard Jasper gasped because she was staring at us.

Now I saw it…I ignored my first assumptions of her being abused, but now I knew I was right. She has being abused.

I then saw Mike standing behind her glaring between me and Bella. I tuned in to his thoughts.

_She's staring at them. She's mine! No one can have her! Tonight I'll just have to make sure she understands that fact. You're mine Bella, _Edward_ can't take you away from me…_

I had to get out; I knew that I would lose control if I didn't. And judging by the way Alice and Jasper held me to the spot. I was already losing control. How dare he! My sweet and innocent Bella has to contend with the likes of _Newton_. He will pay for the pain he has inflicted on my sweet Bella.

Mike then pulled Bella inside the school. She winced in pain at the amount of force Newton used. Behind me Jasper winced in response to Bella's pain. This only increased by fury towards Mike.

I didn't realise that Alice was tugging on my arm to get me to move away from the cafeteria and towards the front office until I heard her mentally scream at me;

_Edward! You're causing a fuss. Let's go before the headmaster shows up._

I couldn't argue with that. I wanted to tare Mike to pieces, but I had to be here to do it. So getting suspended wasn't going to help Bella.

For now I had to wait. Then when the time was right, I would strike. Mike wouldn't know what hit him until it was too late.

For our classes we kept the same ones so I know that Bella will be in my Biology class. I'll start there.

I thought I would finish here, but then another idea hit me so…on with the show.

Biology was after lunch, so when lunch was coming round, I became extremely nervous.

To try and forget I allowed my mind to wonder into others. Unfortunately Mike was the first person I heard. His was sitting at his usual table with Jessica, Ben, Angela, Lauren and my sweet Bella.

Quickly I tuned in on their conversation. Not surprisingly they were talking about me and my family.

As I listened, I noticed that Bella kept stealing glances my way. As I watched, I noticed a look of longing on her features. And also something else which I couldn't pin point. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a look of worry and hurt.

Suddenly, Mike notices Bella's distraction and directs if outside the cafeteria. As if I did it instinctively I quickly followed in pursuit.

BPOV

Oh no

Mike must have seen me glance at the Cullens. I didn't know what he had in mind, but I was certain, it wasn't good.

Suddenly without saying anything, Mike turns and slaps me across the face. The look in his told me I was right and he wasn't happy.

"What were you doing?" He asked furiously. "Get inside your thick head, he doesn't love you. He left you and I was the person to pick up the pieces. But as soon as he comes back, you practically throw yourself at him, thinking he has returned for you. Well I've got news for you. He's not here because of you. He hates you, can't stand the very sight of you! Your mine, never forget that!"

I knew he wasn't finished hurting me, so I braced myself for the pain by closing my eyes. But after a few seconds, I realised the pain wasn't coming. I opened my eyes and saw the most blessed thing, my eyes ever saw.

Edward, looking furious, holding Mike's arm, painfully behind his back.

Edward looks at me with the same topaz eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"Edward" I breathed

Mike was the one to get me back into reality.

"Get your hands from me!" He yelled at Edward. Then he turns his face to me. "Tell him to let me go Bells!" He hissed.

As if on impulse, Edward put more pressure on Mikes twisted arm, causing Mike to cry out in pain.

"Address Bella more gently if you please." Came his angel voice. As usual it made my heart melt.


	3. Chapter 3

**All I can say is wow. I received so many reviews, I couldn't believe it. Thank you all so much. Sorry it took so long on the story, I had some major studies to do. Hey, I in year 12, what can I do. Anyway, on with the story. **

**Previously:**

_I froze. Oh no, if I know Mike he'll do something unthinkable tonight. I can't get away from it. He's right, I belong to him. So he can do whatever he wants to. There is no escape._

**BPOV**

"Stop, please, just stop hurting him." I pleaded with _him_, close to tears.

His only reply was a look of absolute confusion. While he was distracted, Mike broke free of his hold. Mike had a mask of triumph on his face.

"Ha, it seems that Bella has already chosen who she wants to be with." Was all he said before turning and walking away with me tightly held in his grip.

When we were a good distance away, so no one could hear us, Mike turned to face me, his eyes burning with the fury I know and fear.

"If I see you even look in the direction of **any** of the Cullens, then you will pay. Understand?"

Because there was a lump in the back of my throat, all I could do was nod.

And with that, Mike stomped away. I hate the way things have turned out. He left me, why should I care if he's back. No, I shouldn't, but I do…Oh how I missed him and his family. It took all I had not race towards him and throw myself at him. But I knew him wasn't even remotely interested in me…in weak, little me.

But it wasn't just _Him_ I missed; it was _all_ of them…Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme as well. They're my second family…well, at least they were.

Now I'm stuck in this relationship with Mike. Oh how I want it to end.

The bell rings for school to start. Oh well, maybe they'll just leave me alone and I won't get into any trouble with Mike.

"Hi Bella!"

"Little sis!"

"Bella."

"Hey."

Does God have something against me or does he enjoy people's misery.

Before they could reach me I bolted to my first class. _Oh just great._ Biology, can things get any worse.

Yes…Yes they can, Mike now takes Biology with me. Well this just sucks.

As I enter the room, I see everyone else was already in their seats…including _him_. Oh no…the seat next to him is the only seat available.

In the corner of my eye, I can see Mike fuming. I can tell tonight is going to be a very painful night.

As I take the seat, I can tell _he_ is trying to start a conversation with me. I stop him before he can continue.

"Don't Ed-Edward, j-just don't" I manage to get out.

For the rest of the lesson, I could feel _two_ sets of eyes on me. Mike and _Him._ Mike is making sure I don't even look at Ed-_him_. And _he _is trying to catch my eyes.

I can't…I just can't take it anymore.

Before anyone could stop me I jump from my seat and run from the room.

Does the world have something against me?

**EPOV**

I cannot believe what I'm hearing.

Bella…my Bella wants me to let go of the very person that I saw hit her. That's not possible. I could tell Mike was pleased with the outcome.

"Ha, it seems that Bella has already chosen who she wants to be with." And with that he grabbed Bella roughly by the arm and walks away.

I just stood there in utter stock and disbelief.

I didn't notice Alice was right in my face trying to get my attention.

"Go after them Edward. Bella needs you.' Alice pleaded with me.

"Bella just told me to stop hurting him. She is his girlfriend!" I yell whispered back.

With that Alice drew in a gasp of utter stock.

"No! No no no no no No! She can't, she hasn't."

"Well apparently she is."

The bell rings, signalling that school has begun. Biology was my first class of the day. Oh the irony.

I take a seat in my usual spot at the back of the classroom. As the room quickly fills with students, I can't help but notice that Bella has not arrived yet. Maybe she dropped.

Then my angel walks in and has a quick look around, finally landing on me. As she does, I do a quick sweep of the room. And it seems that the chair next to mine is the only one available.

She quickly makes her way to the seat and prepares for the lesson.

_Think Edward, think. How am I going to start?_

_Hello, I'm still in live with you? No_

_Hi Bella, long time no see? Hell no_

As I ponder what to say, Bella interrupts my thoughts.

"Don't Ed-Edward, j-just don't"

She must have notice. Still I kept quiet for the rest of the lesson. Every now and again I would try to get Bella's attention and each time it didn't work.

Next thing I know is that Bella jumps from her seat. And before anyone can do anything about it she bolts out the door.

After that Mike had a smug look on his face.

Oh how I wanted the take that smug off his face with my own two hands.

When the bell rang I went to the car park. I realised that Bella left the school when she ran out of the class.

Oh Bella. I'm so sorry.

**Yay I'm done! Thanks guys for being so patient. A special thanks to team-jacob-furever to waking me up. And thank you to all those others who reviewed, keep it up. I have never been so happy. Until next time. Cya. =) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long. I promise this chapter will be very long. But soon my actual HSC exams will be arriving so I won't be able to continue for a while. But that doesn't mean I have given up. So here it is…Chapter 4.**

**BPOV**

As soon as I got home, I raced up to my bedroom to hide. I had to get away from it all. I can't stand it.

I have to tell someone. But who? Who can I trust with my secret?

Just then, I hear a car drive up to the house. Charlie! He'll have to listen to me! I'm his daughter after all.

I race down stairs to the front door as Charlie enters the house.

"Dad, I have something I need to tell you!"

"Really? What is it?"

"Well…Um…Mike has been abusing me from the start of our relationship. And…I'm too scared to end it, in fear that he will hurt those most dear to me."

"Don't be so ridiculous. Mike has never laid a finger on you. Don't tell such lies, just so you can get rid of Mike and return to_ Cullen_, yes I know he is back. You will go see Mike and apologies to him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My own father…didn't believe what I said. He trusts Mike too much to believe he is capable of such deeds.

I run to my room to think things over.

I can't believe it. I just can't.

My own father, the chief of police, won't believe me.

So if he won't believe me, who will? Now I know the police won't do anything. Charlie probably has already spoken to the others about what I said.

I'm alone now. Beaten, Bruised and broken. I'm in pieces with no one to help me piece me back together.

In an abusive relationship, with no way out.

I guess I deserve it though. I'm not a good enough girlfriend for Mike. I must be the worst girlfriend in the world. After all, my first love did leave me…

Edward *sighs*

My first and only true love. I must have done something right to deserve him for that long.

I should have known it would never last.

I don't even have anything to symbolise our past relationship. He put a stop to that. He made sure there was nothing left. A clean break.

As I sit in my room, memories start to flood my mind of the year before.

Edward's first reaction to my scent.

Edward saving me in Port Angeles.

Edward saving me from Tyler's van crushing me.

My realisation that Edward and the Cullens are vampires.

Edward showing me the meadow for the first time.

The Baseball game.

Edward saving me from James.

Prom night.

My 18th Birthday party.

Edward l…

I had to stop myself there. Tears were already falling down my cheeks. The time afterwards was so terrible my conscience was band my mind from going there.

But still…

I could never blame him.

I could never bring myself to regret the things that led me here. The also led me to Edward.

"Bella, Mike's here." Great even after I told Charlie the truth, he still doesn't believe me and invites _him_ into our house. My only safe haven. Well, not anymore.

"Bella, open this door now." Came a harsh whisper from my bedroom door.

I have no choice but to comply, so I rise from my bed and make my way slowly over to the dreaded door.

"Bella, now." I could tell Mike was loosing patience. I open the door a crack, only to have a large amount of weight being pushed against the door and send me falling backwards onto the floor.

"You sat with him, with Cullen when I was just across the room!" I can tell there would be no reasoning with him. But I tried anyway.

"I didn't have a choice, please, I'm not with him, I'm with you, please, you have to believe me. I had no say in this."

"Liar! You had this planned from the start, you bitch!" Now I've gone it.

_Run_

What?

_Run now!_

A voice inside my head kept repeating over and over again. So I did what I was told. I ran.

Then my mind changed to a more logical thought.

_Idiot! You're clumsy. You'll never make it!_

Luckily I made it down the stairs without falling over.

"Bella! Get back here now!" Mike was right on my heels.

I made a quick dash to the front door and just kept running. Before I knew any different, I was running through the forest.

I could still hear heavy footsteps behind me. Mike wasn't going to give up easily.

I had to hide.

Suddenly I come to a clearing. Then I realise I had run to the meadow.** OUR MEADOW**!

Seeing this place again stopped me in my tracks. At that moment I was at peace.

"There you are." Oh shit! "You'll regret running away from me, I can promise you that!"

I couldn't move. My body would not respond to my minds wishes. Oh, I am so done for.

As Mike slowly advanced on me, images of my memories flooded my mind.

First time seeing Edward.

Edward smiling at me.

Edward's touch against my skin. Oh, how I ured for his touch once more.

I just wanted to see his face one last time.

A noise suddenly takes me out of my memories. What was it! Where did it come from? And more importantly was it going to save me or quicken my death?

It seems Mike also heard the sudden noise, for he stopped and frantically looked around.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" I could tell Mike didn't want any witnesses.

Then, in a blink of an eye, a shape of a person appears in front of me. It seems I wasn't daydreaming because Mike had a mask of horror on his face.

"Get out of my way! This doesn't concern you!" What did he want to do with me that was so bad he didn't want anyone to witness the event?

I shuddered at the thought.

A feral snarl comes out of my supposed protector. It couldn't be could it?"

Both Mike and I came to the same conclusion at the same time.

"Edward"

"Cullen!"

"Don't worry Bella, this cretin won't lay a hand on you anymore." Came the response. As usual my heart couldn't help but skip a beat, uring a chuckle from Edward.

"I never get sick of that." Edward whispered.

Mike's demand interrupted our silent conversation, "I'm not going to repeat myself Cullen, move now!"

"No." Was the firm answer.

What happened next shocked me.

Mike charged forward, intending to fight Edward. He was either still clueless of Edward's strength or just plain stupid.

"Don't kill him please." I made it so only Edward's ears could hear. "I don't want to be the reason for his death."

"Fine, I promise." I could tell it would take all of Edward's self-control to keep that promise.

The so-called fight only lasted a maximum of 2 minutes. The result; Mike ended with a black eye, a broken nose, left leg, right arm and a few ribs. Edward, on the other hand, didn't had a scratch on him.

"You might have won Cullen, but Bella is still mine and there's nothing you can do about that." Mike seemed pretty smug about that comment. But I could change that.

"He can't, but I can." I guess you could say I stepped up to the plate. "Mike, It's over. I don't want to see, hear or touch you ever again."

I didn't need Jasper here to tell me that fury was coming off Mike and pride is coming off Edward. To tell you the truth, I was pretty proud of myself too.

"I'll get you for this Swan, you hear me? I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Before Mike could finish his rant, Edward was already scooping me up in my arms and carrying me away from the meadow. It felt…how can I say this?...absolutely wonderful to be in Edward's embrace again, even if it was only for a little while.

And as Edward held me securely in his strong arms, I couldn't but inhale his scent and drift into a peaceful sleep. Ah…it's good to be home.

**Finished! What do you think? Should I just have 2 more chapters about Edward and Bella getting together again, or should I extend my story a little more? Review and tell me your decision please. Until next time…MaximumRideTwilightLover.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. The votes are in…and most of you tell me to extend. Well ok, I'll extend my story. But if there is a part in the story you wished changed, then tell me. I want this story to be the best I have ever written.

So here it is the next chapter.

**BPOV**

My mind is at peace. The darkness is somehow calming to me. Why you say? Because I can feel a pair of cold arms wrapped around me in a protecting, and loving gesture. I never want to end this moment.

But my heart had to give away the fact that I was conscience by going at a hundred miles an hour. A chuckle sounded behind me.

'How I missed that.' What? He hasn't moved away yet. I thought he didn't love me anymore. What gives?

"E-Edward?" Even though my words came out in the smallest possible sound, I knew he had heard me.

"Yes love?" Love? What?

Then it occurred to me. My mind was playing tricks on me. The scene in the woods happened, but Edward wasn't there so Mike must have killed me and I'm in Heaven.

"Oh!"

"What? What is it love? Are you hurt?" He was just like I remember. His same concern voice. I must be dead.

"I'm dead aren't I? I must be." I couldn't let me heart run away with my head. He is just an Edward I made up, and then suddenly he will just disappear.

"No, you're not dead, love." Then it must be that I made him up.

"Then I must still be dreaming. There is no way you came back. You…You told me you d…didn't l-love me anymore." I couldn't keep my voice from breaking a few times. I couldn't help it…I still love him.

"You're not dreaming and you're not dead. I'm here my love and I'm not going anywhere." Again with the love word. What's going on?

"So, what happened, in the forest, it was all real?" Did he really save me from Mike? Why would he do that? Unless it was out of guilt…that's it! He saved me out of guilt. Of course he doesn't love me.

"Yes, it really happened." If I didn't know any better I'd say his voice had a hint of bitterness to it, like he really hated the fact that Mike tried to hurt me. But he doesn't care about me. He said so himself. I can't take anymore.

"Are you alright my love?" That's it!

"Stop it! Why are you saying all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you do it? Why did you come and save me?"

EPOV

I could not believe what I just heard? Bella, my one and only love, asked why I saved her. Before I could talk she continued on.

"I understand. It was out of guilt, but you don't need to feel guilty. It was my decision to date Mike," I had to flinched at his name, "So you don't need to shoulder this guilt you believe you need to have."

She believes I saved her out of guilt? I love her can't she see that? Wait…the day I left. She must still believe what I said that day was all true. I have a lot of work ahead of me.

"You must be under some sort of misconception my love."

"What?"

"Don't you remember a word I said to you?"

"I remember every word you have ever spoken to me."

"Again I say you are under a sort of misconception, my love."

"What?"

"I have to be a good liar, I must be." Bella then stiffens in my arms. She misunderstood.

"No, no love, I mean the night I left."

"Are you saying you lied to me when you left?" Finally she understands.

"Yes love, I lied. But only so you could have a chance to get over me."

"A clean break."

"Yes."

"So you do love me?" A breakthrough.

"Yes, with all my dead, cold heart." Suddenly a thought came to me. "Why would you believe me in the first place after all I told you how much I love you?"

"Well…it didn't seem to make sense that someone like me would be with someone like you."

"I don't understand."

"Well…look at me, I'm plain, nothing special. And then look at you, perfection itself. It's quite easy to see the truth in what you told me."

"You still don't see yourself clearly, do you?" She never really fully understood how beautiful she really is. Now thanks to my leaving and Mike's abuse, I have to start regaining her confidence all over again.

I take her head in between my hands so she would look at me fully when I said this. "Bella, listen. You are the most beautiful creature I have ever had the chance of seeing. You Bella are the light of my existence."

As I said these words Bella eyes started to water and silent tears started to fall down her beautiful face. Why?

"Bella? What's wrong sweet heart?"

"That is the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me. It can't be true."

"But it is. You are my one and only love. And I would give anything to be able to call you mine again."

"Edward, you had always had my heart. You never lost it in the first place. You have always been able to call me yours. So it is I who beg you to take me back."

"I love you, my love"

"And I love you even more"

A comfortable silence followed as we both gathered our thoughts together. In the end, it was Bella that filled the silence.

"So this means we're together again?"

I couldn't help but smile at that. "Yes my love. We are together again. Now and forever."

Sorry for how slow I'm writing my chapters. I've now finished school so I will pick up the pace for you all.

Thank you to all those wonderful reviews you keep sending me. It helps me work harder, so please keep it up.

Until next chapter.

Thanks MaximumRideTwilightLover.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Once again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. The votes are in, the result is to lengthen my story**, **so there will be more cliff-hangers and more story lines.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 6.**

**BPOV**

While we were talking Edward suggested that we visit his family. I immediately voiced a yes.

We both jumped in his Volvo, and sped off to his house. I questioned him about still having the Volvo. The only answer I got was he didn't want to give up his baby, so I let it go.

As soon as we arrived I was tackled by a small, white, fast object…Alice.

"Hello to you too Alice." I laughed

"Sorry, couldn't stop her." Jasper was in the doorway watching Alice will a smirk on his face.

"That's alright Jasper, I figured Alice would do something like this." I responded while Alice was still attached to me.

"Alright Alice, let her go, it's my turn now." For inside came a booming laugh…Emmett.

As soon as Alice let go, Emmett pulled me into a bone crushing hug. And as usual, I couldn't breathe.

"Come on Emmett, allow her to breathe." Rosalie suddenly materialises behind Emmett.

When Emmett let go, it was Rosalie to hug me next. And by the looks on everyone faces, I'd say they didn't expect it either.

"I am so sorry for leaving you like this. I should have listened to Alice." Rosalie was as close to tears as any vampire could be.

"We all should have listened to Alice." Edward approached us as Rosalie released me.

As we all made our way to the house, Edward slipped his arm around my waist, where it always should be.

The house was just as I remembered it. White walls, light coloured furniture and windows taking up most of the walls. Things never change.

Everyone was here except for Carlisle and Esme, I wonder where they are?

As if reading my mind, Edward spoke up. "Carlisle is still at the hospital and won't be back til later, Esme is shopping for you. She'll be here in 5 minutes."

"She didn't have to go shopping just for me." I think they knew I'd protest, and I myself knew my protests would fall on deaf ears.

"Now Bella, you know how Esme is. Just let her mother you for now." I swear sometimes Edward can read my mind.

Edward guided me upstairs towards his bedroom on the third floor. As we entered, I took in my surroundings and find that nothing has change.

All his collection of CDs and books line the many shelves around his room. I walked over to the CD player and press play. Claire de Lure is the song that's playing. It creates a natural smile on my face, the first I've had in months.

"Seems that some things never change." My smile just seems natural when I'm around him.

He responds with a chuckle and leads me to sit on the lounge next to him.

"Bella, what happened while we were gone? Please do not spare me any details, I just want to know."

That caught me off guard. What do I say? _Oh, just that Mike continuously abused and raped me and that I was pregnant, but when he found out he struck out and made me loose my baby._ Yeah, that'll work (note the sarcasm).

"Ah…Where do I start…? *sighs* Look I'm not sure if I can tell you just yet. For me it's still resent and I'm trying to forget. Please give me time."

"Of course. We'll talk when you are ready." Always understanding.

Edward then turns to the door and growls. What's going on?

Alice races through the door, she knows something. "Bella, can I talk to you for a minute please. It's urgent."

I quickly walk towards Alice. The next thing I know is that we're racing through the woods. She must think we need no one else to hear.

We stop at a clearing. She turns to face me. The look in her eyes, she as close to tears as a vampire could be. She couldn't possibly…

"You were raped?!" Yep she knows.

"Please Alice; don't tell Edward or the others. At least not until I'm ready. I can't face them."

"They'll understand Bella, more than you think."

I thought came to me. "How much do you know?"

"You were raped, what else is there to know?"

"Who did it?"

"Mike."

"When did it happen?"

"A week after we left."

"And the aftermath?"

"You had no choice but to date him."

"What else?"

"Pardon?"

What else happened afterwards?"

"That's it, nothing else happened." She hesitated. "Did something else happen that I missed?"

All I could do was nod.

"What else?"

"After Mike raped me, I discovered I was pregnant." I could see that Alice was speechless. "I told Mike the news, saying he was going to be a father. Well, he didn't take the news well. He beat me so much that I lost the baby. I discovered it was going to be a boy. I marked his grave stone Anthony Mason Swan. Anthony after Edwards middle name and Mason after his surname."

Alice just stood there, completely frozen. Her phone started to go off. When she wouldn't reach it herself I retrieved it.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Why isn't Alice answering?" Jasper was on the other end.

"I don't know. Can vampires go into shock?"

"I have never heard of something like that. Why do you ask?"

"Because I told Alice something important and it caught her off guard. She hasn't moved or responded since."

"Where are you?"

"I don't know. Alice ran her speed so I don't know where we ended up. Only that we are in a small clearing."

"Wait for me. I'm on my way." He hung up afterwards.

A minute later, Jasper dashes into the clearing reaching Alice in seconds.

"Alice, darling, are you alright? Can you hear me?" A moment passed and still no answer from Alice. Jasper turns to me.

"What did you say to her?"

"I can't say. I didn't know the news was going to have this affect on her or I wouldn't have said anything."

Jasper grabs me roughly around my arms. I wince in response. "Tell me what you said to her." The calmness was gone. Jasper was all a threatening vampire should be.

"I can't."

"Stop it Jasper. That's enough." Alice now stood beside me as threatening as Jasper. "Can't you see the pain she's going through? We're all she has left and you're standing there terrifying her. I thought you knew better?"

Jasper stops to really look at me. He widens his eyes in surprise. He's found something in me that I was trying to hide; my pain.

"What happened to you?" His voice is but a small whisper. "Where is the blushing, happy and sweet Bella that I know? What happened to her?"

I just I had no choice but to explain what happened. So I explained the events that took place after they left. As I told Jasper, his facial expression changed a number of times. Shock, pity, sorrow and anger. When I finished there was silence. I suppose he need to process the information I had just given him. The first thing he said caught me off guard.

"I'll kill him."

"Who?"

"Well, I want to kill Mike of course, but I wouldn't mind killing Edward for leaving you in the first place."

"No."

Jasper turns to me with a shocked face. "I was only joking about killing Edward. I just hate him for leaving you in this mess."

"But you meant it about killing Mike?"

"Yes."

"Then no. I will not be the reason for his death. I refuse to let any of you kill anyone just to get revenge over me."

Now both Jasper and Alice were looking at me as if I grew another head. They couldn't believe what I was telling them.

"Bella, he deserves whatever we do to him, and much more. You can't just stand there and say you do not wish us to harm him. Edward will probably be the first one to throw a punch."

That last statement made me release something. "Then, we can't tell Edward any of this. You have to block this from him. Please, he won't be able to handle it responsibly."

Now it was Alice's turn to voice her objection. "Bella, you can't be serious. Edward has to know this. You can't keep it from him."

"Fine, but I have to be the one to tell him. Its better he hears it from me anyway."

"Agreed. But first, are you going to tell Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett first?"

"Can you tell Emmett for me? I'll tell everyone else."

"No. This is your story to tell. Not ours."

"Ok, fine. Now can we start making our way back to the house. I believe everyone is worried about us."

Both Jasper and Alice agreed, so when I jumped on Jasper's back we were off back towards the house.

We found that Edward was waiting for me on the front veranda. With me back in his arms, he raced us both back upstairs to his room.

I could tell there was going to be questions. My only question was, will he be able to still love me when I tell him I'm now not only beaten, but no longer pure?

**That's all folks. Thank you to all those that reviewed. Please keep it up or I'll believe that you no longer want me to continue. Expect another one soon.**

**Until next time…**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings everyone. For me it's a big deal to have two chapters in a row, so praise me as much as you can. Anyway I have made it that Edward would be the last to know. That's when I plan to write up the whole story. So be patient with me. This chapter will have Bella tell Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie. The next chapter will be Edward, plus a little surprise as well.**

**BPOV**

I was able to dodge Edward's questions (thank you Alice) so I was able to tell the others first.

I slowly made my way to Carlisle's study hoping he will be alone. Again faced with disappointment, Rosalie is also in the study as well.

I knock on the door. "Come in." Carlisle replied. As I enter, Rosalie exits, it used to be annoying but today it was perfect.

I reach Carlisle at the desk and take a seat.

"What can I help you with Bella?"

"I want to tell the story of what happened after you all left." That caught his attention. He puts his book on the table to give me absolute attention.

I proceed to tell him my story. From the week after they left til the day of their return. When I finish, I notice that Carlisle was speechless. Well this is a first.

"He was never charged was he? You kept quiet didn't you?" All I could do was nod.

"Are you going to talk to Edward about this?"

"I will. Once I tell Esme, Emmett and Rosalie."

"Why wait?"

"Because I need all of you to back me up when I say that there is no need for revenge. I have let it go, so should everyone else." There were a few moments of silence before Carlisle spoke up.

"That's understandable but you and I both know Edward won't see it that way. You have been hurt; both physically and mentally. Edward would want to fix the mess that he left behind; including the damage you have received since he left. But if you don't want us to take revenge, then that is your choice and we will help you stop Edward from doing something he'll regret."

"Thank you Carlisle. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to find Esme and tell her about what happened."

"What about Alice and Jasper?"

"Alice found out through a vision and I filled the caps with Jasper beside her. They're the ones that convinced me to tell the rest of the family, including Edward."

"Well then, I'm glad you chose to speak with first. And yes, Esme should be the next to learn. And may I suggest Rosalie being the one after Esme to tell."

"I'll keep that in mind Carlisle. Thank you."

Before I leave the room Carlisle hugs me like any father would hug his son or daughter. For once in a long time I finally felt like apart of a family.

Carlisle suggested checking the kitchen first, then the garden outside. With that in mind I walked down to the kitchen. Lucky for me I found her in the kitchen by herself.

"Esme, its Bella. Can we talk for a moment?"

Esme turns to face me. I can see she's cooking dinner for me. "Of course hon. Sit down, I'm listening."

"You better sit down Esme, because what I have to tell you is big."

With a single nod of her head, she sits down across from me.

Then I tell her the story from start to finish with as many details as I could remember. Once I was finished, she was just staring at me. The next thing I knew was she had embraced me and was tearlessly sobbing.

Now I thought that I was done crying over this whole situation. In fact, I thought I had no more tears to shed. Well, due to the fact that Esme was crying for me, well, I started to cry myself.

I cried for myself, I cried for my father and what he went through. And I cried for the Cullens; my second family, especially Edward for having to come back to this mess. I had a lot of this to cry about and Esme was right in front of me sobbing her heart out as well.

Once we settled down, Esme started questioning me.

"So, has he been charged?"

"No."

"Will we charge him now?"

"No."

"Why?"

That question stopped me. Why? Why not charge him? He deserves it for sure. Then I remember the reason.

_Flashback_

"_You'll never get away with this. Charlie will put you in jail for sure. I will never forgive you."_

_Mike grabs me by the arms and shakes me roughly._

"_If you tell a soul about what happened, I will personally kill all you hold dear. And I think I'll start with your father, Charlie. Got it?"_

_All I could do was whisper a meek, "Yes."_

"_Good, now you and I will be together, yes?"_

_Again another, "Yes."_

"_Good."_

_End Flashback_

"Because Mike threatened to kill Charlie if I said anything."

Esme stood in the kitchen processing what I just told her.

"Who else have you told?"

"You, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper."

"What about Emmett, Rosalie and Edward?"

"I plan to tell Emmett and Rosalie next."

"What about Edward?"

"I tell when the time is right."

"Tell me your boy's name again please."

I couldn't help but smile. "Anthony Mason Swan."

"Could I visit his grave with you some time?"

"Of course Esme. I would love to introduce you to him. And anyone else if they're willing."

"Now go and tell the others. I'm sure they would want to know."

After one last hug from Esme, I go in search for Emmett and Rosalie. It isn't long before I spotted them both in the games room. Rosalie was on the lounge watching Emmett who was playing with Jasper on the playstation.

When I enter, Rosalie notices me first. With a dirty stare she starts to get up. I'm quick to object.

"No please Rosalie. I need to talk to both you and Emmett."

Jasper turns to me and Rosalie. With a smile he pauses the game and leaves the room, ignoring the protests from Emmett.

Now that I had both Emmett's and Rosalie's attention I had to quickly tell them why I needed it.

"I wanted to tell you what happened when you left."

Rosalie wasn't happy. "That's it? That's why you wanted to talk to us? I'm out of here." I had to say it now.

"I was raped Rosalie. That's what I wanted to say."

Rosalie looks like she was struck in the face when she turned to face me.

"Who raped you little sis? Tell so I can kill him." I turned to face Emmett and shook my head.

"If that's how you'll act on what I tell you then you can forget about me telling you anything. You both have to promise me that neither of you will kill my attacker, who ever he is."

Rosalie and Emmett look at each other. As if they're in a silent conversation with each other. I start to get nervous. They turn to me with serious faces.

"Why are you asking that? He hurt you. He deserves to be punished."

"He'll kill Charlie if I do."

Rosalie nods in understanding. But Emmett…

"Bring it on. We can protect both you and Charlie. No worries." Typical Emmett.

"We promise Bella, don't we Emmett?"

"Yeah, we promise."

With that out of the way I proceed to tell them about the events leading up until now. Explaining every small detail. Once I was finished, I realised I shut my eyes during the story. I open them to find Rosalie in tearless sobs while Emmett is comforting her.

Once Rosalie calmed down, she explains to me why my story affects her greatly.

"Bella, before I was turned into a vampire, I was to be married to a man called Royce. He was from a wealthy background and could support me greatly. You see I always wanted a baby of my own. Marrying Royce would allow me to raise a baby in a beautiful lifestyle. But on the eve of my wedding day, I was out going some last minute preparations when I came across a group of drunken men. It happens to be Royce and his mates celebrating his marriage. When they noticed me, they advanced on me. They backed me into an alleyway and took turns raping me while the others watched. They left me for dead, but Carlisle found me and changed me. I met Emmett and you know the rest."

"So I guess that means you and I are in the same boat." That was all I had to say.

Suddenly Rosalie embraces me. We sob together while Emmett id comforting both of us.

Once we calm down, I excuse myself and go to try and find Edward. My greatest challenge I'll have to face. Telling the man I love that I have been defiled by another.

What will he say?

What will he do?

Will he still want me?

Will he still need me?

And most of all…

Will he still love me?

**Thank you, everyone. The next chapter will be Bella telling Edward. And also a small surprise as well. Anyway keep up those great reviews and I'll keep those chapters going.**

**Until next time…**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. This is it. This is the chapter where I plan to be more explicit on the tale that Bella is now telling Edward. There is also going to be a shocking surprise within this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Any of the Twilight Characters. **

**Here it is.**

**BPOV**

I find Edward in the piano room, playing my lullaby. I stand at the door watching and listening to him playing.

Esme appears beside me suddenly. It appears she is crying. While I watch Esme's face the music coming from the piano stopped. I turn to find Edward facing both me and Esme.

"It's been so long since you have even touched the piano. I thought I'll never be able to hear your sweet music again." Esme was sobbing now.

Edward walks up to her and embraced her in a comforting hug. Had Edward really stopped playing the piano? That must have been really upsetting for Esme.

"I'm just so happy." Edward wraps his arm around me, "I have every I would ever need and want. I'm whole again."

Without realising it, tears started to fall from my face. Esme was the first to notice and gave me a knowing look.

When Edward noticed, he started fussing over me, trying to discover the reason for my tears. I just shook my head.

"Can we talk alone please? It's important." Edward only gave me a nod, but I could see that he was still worried about my tears.

He puts me over his shoulder and races to the meadow. Once we reached the clearing, Edward sat us both down in the grass.

"So what was it that you needed to say?" His face only held curiosity.

"Firstly, for what I'm about to say, you must promise not to do anything that will break your vegetarian diet. Promise?"

"I promise. Now please tell what everyone in the house seems to be keeping from me."

I take a deep breath. "It started a week after you left. Charlie made me go to the spring ball. For majority of the ball, I stayed seated in one of the chairs to the side of the hall. Now and then Angela and Ben would sit by me and try to talk to me. Nearing the end of it, they gave up."

I take another deep breath before continuing. "Half an hour before the ball finished I was confronted by Mike." Edward growls when I mention Mike's name. "His kept insisting that I dance with him. And each time I politely decline. That continued until the ball was finished. While making my way to my truck to go home, I was ambushed from behind. It was Mike and he dragged me to the back of the school hall. Once there, he forced me up on the wall and started to strip me of my dress." I think I was crying from this point on. Not because of what happened, I stopped crying about that, months ago. No, I was crying because of Edward's expression. He looked horrified about what I was telling him. Dispite my better judgement, I continued.

"He left after he had his way with me; leaving me to slowing and painfully make my way to my truck. When I eventually made it home, I raced upstairs into the bathroom. I must have spent hours in the shower scrubbing myself, thinking I was so dirty that I couldn't clean it off. I didn't tell anyone of that night. During school Mike seemed pretty smug about it. He'd always slap me on the ass whenever we passed in the halls and during classes together he would make sure we were seated together. A month after the spring ball, I started to get sick during the mornings. My thoughts were confirmed when I took a pregnancy test. I was in fact pregnant with Mike's baby. A few months went by and I was beginning to show. I decided to confront Mike that he was about to be a father. But…When I told Mike the news, he off his head. He started to beat me, mostly aiming for my stomach. When he moved away, I made my way to the hospital. I must have passed out when I reached the emergency room, because the next thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed. A doctor came in and gave me the sad news that I lost my baby. She was able to tell me the gender of the baby, which was a baby boy. I named him Anthony Mason Swan and gave him a private burial. Not even Charlie knows of this. I was so bad at Mike that I confronted him. I threatened to go to the police, to go to Charlie and place charges on him. Mike threatened that if I tell anyone about these events that he would kill all those important to me; starting with Charlie. He also made sure that I would be his girlfriend. It been going on for another few months when you all came back. When you did, Mike made me promise that I would go anywhere near you. It was the Biology lesson that angered him. That's the fight you stepped in on."

When I finished, Edward was just staring at me with a blank face. _Come on, say something._ I kept repeating in my head.

After a few more minutes Edward seemed to be thinking hard about something. When he looked at me all he said was, "I'm sorry." And then took off, leaving me in the meadow.

I knew it. I just knew he would walk away from me. Why did I think differently? Why did I believe he would still love me after telling him what happened?

Alice must have seen everything because Jasper comes running through the woods. Once he spots me, he picks me up bridal style and races for home.

I can't feel anything. Why? Why can't I feel pain or sadness? I'm empty. Nothing but an empty shell.

Without realising it Jasper reached the house.

"Carlisle! We need your help!" Alice raced over to me, directing where Jasper should lay me down.

Carlisle comes racing down the stairs at inhuman speed. Once he reaches me, he starts examining me.

"She's gone into shock. Alice what happened?"

"She told Edward everything. He ran away from her." Alice had no emotion in her voice, so didn't know if she was sad, angry or actually feeling as empty as I am.

"Jasper, can you try to calm her?"

"I already tried Carlisle. Nothing is getting through to her. She's empty."

"I'm going to kill him." Alice sounded like she was stating a fact. That's what brought me out of my trance.

"No. Alice you will not kill him. It was his choice to leave. He had every right to do so. It's not like I meant anything to him anyway."

"Now be reasonable Bella. Edward loves you; he just needed time to think about what you told him." As usual Carlisle looks at all possibilities.

After several hours, all the Cullens left me to myself. To suffer alone and in silence.

He's not coming back. The only way he would come back is when I left the others. I couldn't allow the others to be without Edward. I will not be the reason why the family separated.

Not this time.

While I pack, I continually changed my mind so Alice wouldn't see anything unit it was too late.

Making sure no one saw or heard me, I exited the Cullen house, not daring to look back; fearing that if I did, I would run back.

Once I made it to the main road, I looked out for Taxies passing by. When I waved one down, I paid the driver to take me to the airport. I don't know where I'm flying to, but it is going to be far, far away.

Goodbye Forks.

Goodbye Charlie.

Goodbye Carlisle and Esme.

Goodbye Emmett and Rosalie.

Goodbye Jasper and Alice.

And Farewell my live, light and love; Edward.

**There you go, the next chapter is finished. Hope you all enjoyed it. Now please keep those reviews coming. They are what keep me going.**

**Unit next time…**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. Sorry I took so long. My grandmother is in hospital with a very aggressive type of cancer. The doctors are saying that they are just waiting til she passes on. **** Anyway, here is chapter 9.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

**EPOV**

Why?

Why was I stupid enough to leave in the first place?

And just when I came back and promised her I would never leave; what do I do? I leave.

God I hate myself. I hate what I'm doing.

I have to go back…to her.

I reach the threshold that is my home to only be confronted by an angry Alice.

"How could you?" I already knew everyone was thinking the same thing as what Alice just yelled at me. But I had a question all ready to be realised from my mouth.

"Where is she? Where is Bella? Please tell me."

Alice came forward to answer my plea. "We don't know. She ran off as soon as we left her alone. It was a split second decision so I couldn't see it until it was too late, so don't you go blaming it on me for not seeing this happen."

Emmett stepped in to finish off. "Why are we still standing around arguing about the past; what happened, happened. So if everyone finished, I would like to find my little sister before she finds herself in even more trouble than what she's been through."

We all decided to split up and search areas that she would most likely go to. I immediately ran for our meadow, she had to have gone there.

_Don't worry_ _Bella, I'll find you and then I'll set this right. I won't ever leave you again._

**BPOV**

At the last minute I decided against going to the airport. So instead I headed towards the meadow. Once I reached the clearing I went to lie in the centre, just staring up at the sky.

As I lay there I can't help but remember the times Edward and I came here just to be together and without anyone to disturb us.

I should have known he would be disgusted we me. But my foolish heart had to believe he still loved me. He just felt guilty that I was in a bad situation with Mike. It was my own fault, not his.

But even though my head keeps screaming at me to move on and forget him, my heart, my foolish heart won't let him go.

Hearing a sudden noise I jump to my feet. _I hope its Edward_ was my first thought. I decided to call out just to make sure.

"Edward. Is it you? Please no games. Just show yourself." To this day I wish I never spoke those words.

"Don't mind if I do." Mike steps into the clearing. "All on your own, Bella? Anything can happen out here. You might run into a bear or mountain cat or perhaps…me."

The last thing I remember is Mike advancing towards me then striking me with something hard.

_**(Time Gap)**_

Pain.

The first thing I feel when I come to again is pain.

I open my eyes to darkness. Waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dimness, I notice that my hands and feet are tied together and that I have a gag in my mouth.

_Well that stops the idea to scream._ At least I still have my sarcasm in tact.

Hearing footsteps from above my head, I realise I'm in a basement.** (NA: I know its soooo cliché but it still works.)**

I hear a door open and a set of footsteps coming down the stairs. My eyes have adjusted enough to make out an outline of someone on the other side of the room.

Then the lights switch on.

Oh Shit!

Mike.

Then memories from before come flooding back.

Telling Edward everything.

Edward leaving me again.

Getting lost in the forest.

Mike being the one finding me.

Mother luck must really get a kick out of me.

"So, Bella. You're back with me again. What, Edward leave you again? You should realise by now, your not leaving me."

I know I'm in for it now. No one to come to my rescue anymore. 'cause no one cares. I guess I deserve this. I left Mike, the only one that will have me now.

I close my eyes, hoping the pain will be swift and painless. But who am I to kid. Mike is not that sort of person.

I'll never see there faces again.

The only people that were like a family to me.

Alice. I'll miss those long shopping trips with you.

Carlisle. Always a second father and ready to bandage me up when I need it.

Esme. Like a mother to me. Showing me the compassion and love all mothers should possess.

Emmett. Protective, childish older brother. There will never be another like you.

Jasper. Calm, collective. Always caring for others. I hope he can comfort Alice afterwards.

Rosalie. All I can say is continue protecting the family.

And Edward. My Edward. I hope you find happiness. You were never a monster in my eyes. I had just hoped I was good enough for you.

Goodbye everyone.

**Sorry for the story to take so long to finish. 2 weeks after I started this chapter, my grandmother passed away. So here is the finished chapter. Hope you like it. Please Review.**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone. I'm really bad at continuing this story. So here comes chapter 10…

EPOV

Empty.

That's what our meadow was.

But she was here just moments ago. That's what gave me hope.

I sniff the air again. I sadly realise she didn't leave alone.

A growl escapes my lips. Mike was here as well. I shake in anger knowing that he now has her. I whip out my phone to call Alice but my phone starts to ring.

Thinking its Alice I answer my phone.

"Alice?"

"Edward…Please help." That voice was definitely not Alice.

"Bella! Where are you? Where is Mike keeping you?"

"Wow Cullen, you already know I have her. Now how could you possibly know that unless there's more to you then meets the eye?"

"Newton…I swear I will get her back. And next time I see her she better be in one piece or you will pay dearly." I hear laughter on the other end, followed by a scream. He is seriously begging me to kill him.

"Come and find us if you can." The line went dead afterwards.

He really doesn't know who he's dealing with. After quickly finding the scent, I ran as fast as I could.

He will pay for this. He will understand what true pain means.

Don't worry Bella, I'm coming.

BPOV

Mother luck must be out to get me. Or is it fate itself that is against me. Either way my life probably was supposed to end a long time ago.

Here I am, tied to a chair in a basement waiting for Mike to do whatever he wants to do. My life has just reached its lowest point.

Even though Mike used my phone to call Edward, I know he won't come. Why would he? I am just used property. I should have never left Mike. But I was still caught in the past, hoping and praying that things would be back as they were. I was just fooling myself.

Interrupting my thoughts was Mike walking through the basement door. He was wearing a smirk on his face. He was planning something and it probably involved my pain.

"Well Bella, reunited at last. This time you won't get away from me. You are mine. Not even your precious Edward can save you."

I already knew all this but with him voicing what I knew hurt more than I could imagine. Without my knowledge tears started to fall down my cheeks. This didn't go unnoticed to Mike. He came forward to brush the tears away but I flinch. Mike either didn't noticed or chose to ignore it.

"Don't cry my dear. I'm the only man that truly loves you. I'll never hurt you." He paused for a moment as if contemplating something. "Well, I won't hurt you unless it is to put you in your place if you over step your boundaries."

At this point I was shaking as he was holding me. This was something Mike didn't like. He was holding me one moment then hitting me the next.

So now it would seem everything is going back to what it once was before the Cullens came back.

It was then my focus was suddenly on the fact that Mike was trying to remove my clothes. I started to fight back but was rewarded with several slaps to the face and a few harsh words demanding me to stop struggling. I had no choice but to do as he says.

What made things worse was that while he was removing my clothes, he was trailing kisses where he just removed a piece of clothing.

Without a second thought, I started screaming. Screaming for him to stop. The only response I got from him was more slaps, harder this time.

Even though Mike was continually hitting me, my screams wouldn't stop. My subconscious must still want the rest of my body to fight.

Without warning there was a smash coming from upstairs. Mike immediately stopped. He turned back to me.

"Say a word or make a sound and you will never see the light of day again. Got it?"

With my nod as the only answer, Mike made his way upstairs to the main house.

Silence was in the air for a moment. Then I heard a continuation of smashes and what sounded like a girl screaming. A girl? I didn't know there was a female inside the main house.

The noise only lasted a few minutes then suddenly stopped. I tried to hear anything coming from upstairs, but failed to hear anything.

Suddenly the door bursts open to reveal Edward standing in the doorway. He rushes to my side and starts checking my body for any severe injuries.

Seeing that there wasn't anything serious he picked me and raced at vampire speed out of the house. My guess was that he was heading for the Cullen house.

My mind wasn't comprehending the fact that I was safe from Mike and that I was once again in Edward's arms.

The next thing I know Edward has come to a stop just inside his house calling for Carlisle to come down. I couldn't make out anything that made sense. It was then I understood the situation. I was in shock and everyone was discussing how to get me out of it if they were to fully patch me up.

Slowly coming out of my shocked state, I realised that everyone was around me. Though I couldn't see him, I could still sense him behind me. I wanted to see him. I really needed to see him.

"E-Edward?"

Immediately Edward came into my line of sight, taking my hand in a comforting gesture letting me know he was close and that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm here Bella and I promise to never leave your side ever again. I'm so sorry for running away from you, leaving you in the arms of the man that hurt you so much that you lost a life you created."

The only answer I could give him was launching myself into his arms and letting out all my pain and suffering through sobs as I clung to Edward for dear life.

While Edward had me in his arms, he whispered comforting words while rocking me back and forth. After a while I start to feel exhausted and start to lose conscious. The last thing I hear is Edward calling my name.

That's all folks. Please continue the reviews and I'm sorry it took so long.

MaximumRideTwilightLover


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm back, sorry it took so long. But this is chapter 11. Enjoy.**

**BPOV**

I don't know how long I was out for but by the time I opened my eyes again it was daylight. Making a soft groan I looked at my surroundings and realised I was in Edward's room but what got me was the fact that I was laying on a king size bed.

Well this just had Alice's name written all over it.

I suddenly realise someone else was in bed with me. Turning around I see that it's Edward. Never in my entire life have I been happier to see him than in that moment. Downstairs I can hear Alice squealing for Jasper to stop. At the same time Edward starts chuckling. I turn to him in question.

"Jasper is being overcome with your emotions so much that Alice is reaping the benefits of his mood swings. I'm been told to kept your emotions in line but by the way Jasper is reacting I'd say it would be awhile before that happened."

All I could do was nod before my emotions got the better of me and just jumped Edward before covering him with kisses. Edward laughs before returning my actions.

Suddenly downstairs I can hear Emmett scream, "Oh dear god. No one wants to see that in the lounge room! Get a room! I would expect this sort of behaviour from myself and Rosie, not you two…Ouch! Rose, that hurts, what did you that for? Oww!"

Rosalie response with only… "You're such an idiot."

All I could think was, _well that killed the mood._

I started laughing so hard I fell on top of Edward's chest. Soon those laughing tears became real tears as all the memories of pervious days came rushing back.

Noticing my change, Edward pulled me into his embrace. Whispering comforting words to me as I calmed down.

When my tears stopped coming, I lifted my face to his with only one question on my lips.

"How?"

With a nod of understanding, Edward then proceeded to tell me the events that took place in the house.

Apparently Mike wasn't that smart by hiding me in his house's basement. And since Mike had already injured me while capturing me, Edward was able to track my sent fairly quickly.

"I have never heard a man scream in such a girly way." _Ahh so that's what the noise was. _"Emmett and Jasper will never let Mike live it down as long as he lives. And neither will I for that matter."

My mind drifted to the last time I saw Edward when I told him everything. The way he's acting now was confusing me. I started pushing him away from me. Edward was quick to respond.

"Bella? What's wrong love?"

My nickname. He just had to say the nickname he made for me. I thought he didn't want used goods. I thought I was no longer his sweet love. I said the only thing on my mind.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. And now you're treating the situation like our previous talk didn't happen."

As I spoke what was on my mind, Edward's face became full of regret and deep sorrow. It was a while before he spoke again.

"Bella I'm so sorry for running away like that. I was selfish to leave you all alone in the woods, especially after you spilled your secrets to me. It was wrong and I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make it up to you. And to start I would like to ask one question. Can I come to see Anthony with you the next time you visit the grave? I would like to pay my respects to him before I try to make us work."

As tears were silently falling all I could was nod. I kept repeating this action until Edward placed his hands on either side of my face, stopping the movement. He raised my face to meet his eyes as he placed his lips on mine.

The rest is simply bliss.

**That's all for now. Sorry it took so long. I'm not sure whether to make only one more or two more chapters but we'll see how much I can fit into a chapter. Until next time.**

**MaximumRideTwilightLover. **


End file.
